AG053: Game Winning Assist
is the 13th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis After running away from some Slugma, the heroes find themselves on a ranch, owned by a girl named Julie. The heroes decide to spend some time at the ranch, while Julie offers a battle with May's Skitty, who got them in the trouble with the Slugma. Team Rocket attempts to steal the ranch's Numel and ends up capturing May and Skitty. To get out, May has to awaken Numel and has an idea with Skitty's Assist attack. Episode Plot Running through a cave, the heroes are running away from Slugma. Max reminds May this wouldn't have happened if Skitty came out of its Poké Ball and started attacking while May states it wasn't her fault about what Skitty did and don't have time to argue about this. Slugma start using Flamethrower, so Brock points out they have to get out fast. Ash sees a crack in the wall and has Pikachu use Iron Tail to destroy the rock wall and get out. However, the heroes begin to roll over on the narrow terrain. After rolling down, everybody stands up, seeing this was a close call. Skitty goes to play with a Numel, who is sleeping. Skitty tries to wake it up, despite making May angry (which got all of them chased by Slugma) and continues to annoy. May calls Skitty back, amazing the heroes Numel did not wake up yet. Suddenly, Numel wakes up and spouts out heat, then goes to eat berries and is joined by a Numel. A woman searches for Numel, so Brock is going with his flirting routine. The woman introduces herself as Julie, who lives by the ranch. Brock attempts to flirt, but the Numel close by spouts out heat, burning Brock. Numel runs away to eat more berries, so Furret stops Numel, who goes back to Julie. Julie promises she will give some berries to Numel. Julie knows the heroes are going through the Fiery Path to Lavaridge Town, since travelers usually encounter Slugma, then end up near Julie's house. Julie offers them to stay in her home for the night and she'll make them some food, but Brock proposes that he'll cook, to which everyone supports him. While Numel are going back at the ranch, Team Rocket is watching what is happening. James remembers he had Numel to keep him warm when he was asleep. Jessie is amused and proposes to catch Numel and sell them, and an idea, which James and Meowth, along with Wobbuffet agree as well. When Julie gives the Numel berries, Max and Brock offer help to take care of Numel. Julie lets them to do so and as Max brushes the Numel, Brock gives some food to them. May challenges Ash to battle, wanting Skitty to taste a real battle, so it wouldn't run off too much. Ash accepts, though Julie wants to battle May, since she doesn't battle often. May sends Skitty, while Julie her Furret. Skitty follows Furret (ignoring May's order to watch the opponent's movements), but when Furret stops moving, its tail hits Skitty, who falls down. Skitty attacks with Tackle, but Furret evades, so Skitty uses Double Slap. Furret evades the attacks, tiring Skitty out. May checks the Pokédex and orders Skitty to use Assist. However, Skitty uses Ember, but Furret dodges the attack anyway. Ash is surprised about this attack, never heard of it before. Skitty uses Assist, so the attack turns to Silver Wind, but Furret evades. Furret attacks Skitty with Slam, hitting her. May rushes to Skitty, seeing she will be okay, once Skitty rests. Julie decides to stop the battle, while May is curious, as how can Skitty use Ember or Silver Wind. Julie states Skitty was able to use the attacks of any of May's Pokémon, through Assist. This impresses May, who feels Assist can become handy. Later on, Pikachu and Skitty are eating Poké Blocks for dinner. Julie mentions that she was a Coordinator and sees May's Skitty will be useful for Contests, just needs more practice. Max and Brock have made dinner, which impresses everyone. During the night, Team Rocket goes to steal the asleep Numel in a Numel-like machine. They steal one by one, using robotic arms. Furret and Pikachu wake up, warning everyone about the Numel theft. Everyone goes out and face Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but fails as the machine is electric proof just like the real Numel are. Skitty goes after the Numel machine, but May grabs her and is pushed on the mechanical arms. The Numel machine leaps and the arms (with May and Skitty on them) go back into the machine. Brock and Ash promise Max to get them back and go inside Julie's truck to track Team Rocket. May tries to wake Numel up, but fails, so Skitty uses Tackle to destroy the wall. Skitty bounces and falls to a Numel, waking it up. A Numel wakes up and wakes others up as well. Team Rocket plans what will they do. Meowth and James plan on having a feast, but Jessie wants to live on a tropical island, on which she can eat anything at any time, impressing Meowth and James. Suddenly, they hear Numel bashing the wall. May tries to wake the last Numel, but when Team Rocket hear the Numel attacking, they spray water to calm Numel down. Just then, the last Numel wakes up. Ash, Brock, Max and Julie track the machine down and speed up. The Numel tackles the wall, but after several tries, it falls asleep. May has Skitty use Assist, to wake up Numel, but Skitty uses Gust. Skitty repeats the attack and uses Ember, powering Numel up. Numel uses Flamethrower, waking other Numel up. Numel use Flamethrower on the machine, so Team Rocket uses the water spray again, calming Numel down. Skitty uses Double Slap, destroying the spray. Numel uses Flamethrower, setting the machine on fire. The machine is destroyed, so May and Numel come out. Team Rocket is frustrated because of May and Skitty and see the others arriving. Julie comes out of her truck and hugs Numel, who are all right. Jessie and James send Seviper and Cacnea to battle, the latter holding James. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Furret evades and uses Slam, knocking the former out. Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting the former, and blasting Team Rocket off. Suddenly Numel goes to eat berries, so Julie thinks it is time for dinner. Later that day, Julie thanks the heroes for their assistance and tells them to go to Lavaridge Town, they need to take the cable cart to cross Mount Chimney and descend down. Brock tries to flirt with Julie, but Max pulls him away. Thus, the heroes bid farewell to Julie and go to Lavaridge Town. Debuts Character Julie Pokémon Numel Move Assist Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Kirlia, Graveler, Combusken, Togetic. *In the middle of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. The Pokémon shown was Growlithe. Mistakes *The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Combusken would be the best choice to fight Kirlia. This is however incorrect as Combusken is part -type, which is weak to Kirlia's attacks. *In the closing credits, Karen Neill is listed instead of Caroline Hellman for "Additional Voices". Gallery The heroes dodge Slugma's Flamethrower attack AG053 2.jpg Skitty tries to wake Numel up AG053 3.jpg Numel starts eating the berries AG053 4.jpg Brock gets burned by Numel AG053 5.jpg James remembers having Numel keep him warm at night AG053 6.jpg Skitty chases Furret AG053 7.jpg Skitty's Assist transforms into Ember AG053 8.jpg The machine leaps over Ash, Brock, Max and Julie AG053 9.jpg May got stuck inside Team Rocket's machine AG053 10.jpg Jessie imagines eating whatever she wants to AG053 11.jpg Water douses Numel's desire to fight AG053 12.jpg May's Skitty's Assist, which turns into Ember, hits a Numel AG053 13.jpg Numel start using Flamethrower AG053 14.jpg May rescued the Numel AG053 15.jpg A Numel starts eating berries }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move